Manos
by Laberinto de Cristal
Summary: Traduccion. De Yellow Mask. Las manos pueden decir mucho sobre una persona... EdxWin Oneshot


**Manos**

Escrito por** _Yellow Mask_**

_(Traducido por LdC)_

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece.

**Spoilers:** Ninguno.

_**oooooooo**_

Las manos pueden decir mucho de una persona.

Este es el primer pensamiento de Ed cuando mira a su nuevo miembro de automail. Sus manos pueden decir mucho de él. Una de carne y hueso, abundante en pliegues y hendiduras, su propio y único diseño cavado en las yemas de sus dedos. Una de metal, con suaves planos y pequeñas bisagras, con tornillos incrustados en puntos críticos para mantenerlo armado.

Son muy diferentes, sus manos, carne y metal. Una vieja, una nueva; simbólico, casi. Su mano de carne, suave y tibia, como su pasado. Su mano de metal, dura y fría, casi un heraldo de lo que le espera.

Y encuentra un extraño sentimiento creciendo en él. Lo identifica como arrepentimiento.

Es en un baile estatal que vuelve a reflexionar sobre cuanto pueden decir las manos acerca de una persona.

Él esta aquí sólo porque Mustang lo amenazo con echarlo si no iba. Se encontraba en un rincón, frunciendo el ceño, cuando una de las bonitas damas que habían estado dando vueltas alrededor de la pista de baile durante toda la noche le ofreció su mano.

Estaba a punto de negarse cuando se cruzo con el ojo de Mustang – o mejor dicho, su ceja arqueada, incitándolo a aceptar… o sino. Ed hizo una mueca sombría y tomo su mano en la propia.

Su mano es suave y delicada, como si él pudiera aplastarla hasta volverla polvo con sus dedos en un latir. Es una mano que no ha conocido el trabajo duro o sufrido dolor. Uñas de plástico le dicen que esta es una mujer acostumbrada a la farsa, acostumbrada a fingir sinceridad y felicidad.

Ella es una verdadera dama, una que nunca ha tenido que sufrir todas las crueldades del mundo.

Y encuentra un extraño sentimiento creciendo en él. Lo identifica como desprecio.

La siguiente vez que reflexiona sobre las manos es también la última.

Fue forzado a regresar a Risembool una vez más por reparaciones. Se encuentra parado bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, ansioso por partir nuevamente, cuando llega Winry. Ella le anuncia que es hora de cenar y le agarra la mano para jalarlo adentro.

Su mano no es como una delicada pluma; sus dedos son firmes y seguros mientras lo llevaba hacia adelante. Él puede sentir la presión en su mano que indica la fuerza en esos delgados dedos. La palma de su mano es áspera y callosa, con la rugosidad de la tierra y el aceite, las viejas cicatrices obtenidas por accidentes de la infancia, las nuevas marcas causadas por el metal afilado. La de Winry es una mano que esta acostumbrada al trabajo duro, una mano que se ha ganado el sustento muchas veces.

No es la mano de una dama, es fuerte. Fuerte y real. Real y honesta, sin pinturas ni ornamentos engañosos. Sin pecados profundos ni arrepentimientos insufribles. Ella está libre de manchas y aun así no es inocente ni ingenua.

Y él siente un extraño sentimiento creciendo en su interior. Solo después de varios meses lo identifica como amor.

Porque sin importar cuantas personas digan que las manos de una dama deben ser suaves y bonitas, él elige la fuerza sobre la belleza cualquier día.

_**oooooooo**_

**Fic original © de **_**Yellow Mask**_**, traducido y publicado con su autorización.**

_**oooooooo**_

Nota de traducción:

Edición realizada por **Leiram**.

¡Hola a todos!.¿Cómo andan tanto tiempo? Después de dos meses sabáticos (y caóticos) al fin volví a las andadas con nuevas traducciones para que todos pasen, cuando menos, un buen rato.

Estoy muy feliz por como esta yendo la historia del manga, y lo mejor... ¡¡ED ESTA VIVO!! (Aunque fuera obvio, sigue siendo agradable verlo bien e impulsivo como siempre).

Aprovechando este pequeño espacio, quiero hacer una pequeña acotación sobre algo que recuerdo haber leído entre los reviews de otra historia, para todos los que lo ignoraban _**Yellow Mask**_ es una autora australiana, o sea, es mujer. Otra cosita, quiero dedicarle este fic a _Pau_, que espero lo lea y me diga que le pareció.

Bueno, gente ahora si los dejo, al menos, por el momento.

Ya saben que aprecio mucho sus reviews (aun si no los contesto todos, si los leo TODOS)

_Laberinto de Cristal_


End file.
